The Hunger for More
by THE-REAL-MYSTIC
Summary: After a battle with Sesshomaru, InuYasha realizes that he needs to become stronger in order to defeat Naraku and his brother. He then resorts to his demon side thinking it will give him the power to protect Kagome.
1. You Are Weak

__

**_What up everybody? I'm finally free from school for summer breakand we just moved into our house so I couldn't be happier right now(of course if the air conditioning would come on I'd be ecstatic). But anyway this story is a bit different from my last story but I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think. ;) THE-REAL-MYSTIC __talking underlined demon InuYasha_**

_**Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine. But this plot is (still not enough though)**_

**_

* * *

_**

_InuYasha finally collapsed to the ground after hours of battling with his brother. Sesshomaru put his sword away knowing InuYasha wouldn't get back up. He turned away but decided to say a few words to his half-demon brother before parting._

"Brother, you are weaker than before."

_InuYasha struggled to raise his head to try and listen to him._

"Before…before you met that wench named Kagome…and before you met that dead priestess Kikyo…you were more ruthless. I remember a time when we were equals in battle back then. It wasn't because I was weaker, but it was because you were stronger, colder. But once you gave into those human emotions, you lost what little connection you had to your inner demon. You might as well give me the Tetsuaige now, because you get weaker by the second with your human emotions making _my_ Tetsuaige in possession of a poor choice of a master. Remember what I said InuYasha."

_And with that, Sesshomaru turned into a bright blue ball of light and disappeared. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala all ran over to check on InuYasha._

"InuYasha! InuYasha are you alright? Speak to me!"

"Kagome…I'm sorry…I'm too weak to…protect you."

"No your not, you're the strongest person I've ever known. Wait! Don't close your eyes! InuYasha! InuYasha!"

_Miroku ran over to check on his friend. He was horrified at how far Sesshomaru went this time. He usually let's InuYasha off, but recently, he's been going so far that he thinks InuYasha will die next time._

"It's okay Kagome, he's still breathing, probably just asleep. We should take him back to the village for treatment."

"Oh InuYasha."

_While InuYasha was asleep he was confronted by his demon self in his mind._

"What the hell? Aren't you…"

"You? Sort of. I'm your demon side. InuYasha, I can give you the power you need."

"Yeah right. The last time I fought Sesshomaru full demon I got my ass beat."

"That's because I didn't have full control."

"What do you mean full control?"

"If you give me complete control of your body, you will reach your full demon potential. You could still wield Tetsuaige." 

"That's impossible! Tetsuaige is the reason I don't go full demon."

"The reason I can wield it under full demon full control is because of my ability to manipulate the swords aura. Do you remember when Sounga took control over you? The reason you could use your demon power was because Sounga also has the ability to manipulate the swords aura. To put it in simpler terms, we can decide whether the Tetsuaige's aura matches that of a half-demon, or a full demon. It's the same method that your father used so that only you could use the sword." 

"That doesn't change anything! Who said I wanted to be a full demon anyway!"

"You did InuYasha, all your life. From when you learned you were a half breed to just now when you told that human girl you were weak. You should know I can read your thoughts. Just then when you told her you were sorry, you wished you were a full demon like Sesshomaru and your father, you even cursed your own mother for being human."

"Shut up! Leave me alone! You don't know anything about me!"

"On the contrary InuYasha, I do. It's because I am you."

_And with that, InuYasha's demon disappeared. InuYasha then awoke to see Kagome making a fire._

"Your awake, I'm so glad. I thought I lost you there for a sec. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, how long was I out?"  
"1 full day. You must be okay if you're up already. I remember a time when you were out for 3 days. You sure you don't need anything?"

"Kagome……I…"

"What is it InuYasha?"

"I love you. Do you love me back?"

"Oh InuYasha…I…I…I…I'm so happy! I love you so much InuYasha!"

_She ran over and kissed him with all of the passion she had in her heart for him. But after a few seconds, he pulled her off of him._

"What's wrong?"

"Kagome, do you love me for who I am now?"

"With all of my heart."

"Would you love me…if I changed?"

"I love you as you, a half-demon, but I will always be yours, not matter what you are."

"Then, I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of something."

"Then I'll go with you."

"No, this is something I have to do alone."

"……Okay, but come back to me."

"I will."

_InuYasha flashed out the hut and into the forest. He stopped in front of the sacred tree; hoping to get some guidance from it._

"Have you made up your mind? With my power, you will be able to destroy Naraku and defeat Sesshomaru with ease."

"Okay…I'll do it."

* * *

****

_**So what do you think? Let me know in your reviews. Rather the review is good or bad I'll accept it.**_

THE-REAL-MYSTIC


	2. 1st Awakening

_**Aye! What'shaninin? Here is the second chapter to my latest fic. Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review ;) AN: Underlined-Demon InuYasha talking or thinking**_

_**THE-REAL-MYSTIC**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. But I do own this plot ;)_**

* * *

"I'll do it, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You can't hurt my friends, especially Kagome."

"Is that all? I wasn't going to hurt them, you should know me better than that InuYasha (chuckle)."

"Spar me. Let's just get it over with."

"It's already done."

"But I don't feel any different."

"I will be awakened when you call out to me in combat."

"How do I call you?"

"When the time is right, you will know. Goodbye."

_And with that, InuYasha was left alone once again. He decided to walk the rest of the way to the village, but unbeknownst to InuYasha, His demon side was plotting inside his own head._

"InuYasha is so stupid. He should know that as soon as I take control of his body, it will all be over. No, I should wait. Gain his trust; make it seem as if I really am working on his side. I should wait until I destroy Naraku, then I take over his body. I will use his own sword to kill his friends. But Kagome, no I shall keep her alive. Once I mix my demon aura with her, she will become a dog demon like me. And then; she will be _my _mate. (sinister smile) All in due time InuYasha, all in due time."

**Back at the Village**

"So he really confessed his love for you?"

"He sure did Sango. He just came out of nowhere and said, but in a way it was really romantic."

"I'm so green with envy. All I have is a perverted monk that won't stop groping my…HENTAI! (Smack)"

"Oh dear Sango, why won't you just admit that you love me?"

"How could I ever love a perverted FAKE monk like you!"

"Ouch! That really hurt me Sango."

"Well anyway Kagome, where did InuYasha go?"

"I don't know I just hope he comes back soon. (thinking) I wonder what will come of us once the jewel is complete. Now that we've confessed our love for each other, things are going to be different. Naraku has most of the jewel. I have four: two from Koga, one from Kohaku, and the last shard. It's a shame at what happened to those two, I know Sango is still a little unstable from Kohaku's death. (Sango chasing Miroku in background)

**BOOM! BOOM!**

"What was that!"

"Let's go Kagome, it's probably another demon."

"Right. (thinking) InuYasha better hurry back."

_As the group rode out on Kilala, they headed for the demon. As they reached the battle grounds they noticed InuYasha already fighting the demon. As Kilala landed Kagome shot an arrow at the demon only to have it stopped and sent back at her._

"Kagome!"

_InuYasha jumped in front of Kagome and placed his sword in a shield like position. He stopped the arrow but the Tetsuaige was turned back into its normal state. _

"Oh great!"

"InuYasha are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

(chuckle)"You won't be for long."

"Who are you! I can tell you're related to Naraku, you smell just like him."

"Then you should know that you're about to die!"

"Not in this life time pal."

_InuYasha and the mystery demon latched hands in a power struggle. InuYasha tried to over-power him but was quickly pushed back. The mystery demon had the upper hand until…_

"Damnit! I need more power

_InuYasha's body began to pulse. _

"Power."

"Strength."

"Rage."

"Embrace it InuYasha, don't be afraid to use the power."

_InuYasha's eyes turned crimson. His face had not one but two purple strips on each cheek and his aura was swirling with red energy. And in seconds, the mystery demon was sent flying into the forest._

"Kagome I'm scared. Something's wrong with InuYasha."

"Calm down Shippo, everything will be alright."

_Kagome watched on as the demon returned battered and bruised. He stared at the new InuYasha with hate in his eyes._

"Half-demon or full demon, you will DIE!"

_InuYasha pulled out his Tetsuaige from its sheath. It transformed with a glow of crimson like never before. And with a loud burst of demonic energy, InuYasha called upon its power._

"WIND SCAR!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH."

"INUYASHAAAAA!"

**Gigantic Explosion and Flashes of Red Light**

_When the dust cleared, everything in front of InuYasha was gone. Over half of The Forest of InuYasha was gone, the Wind Scar barely missing the Sacred Tree and the Bone Eaters Well. InuYasha then turned to his group. Everyone was scattered all over the battle grounds. Kagome was the only one still conscience, she rose and walked over to InuYasha. He looked at her with an expressionless face. She knew what she had to do._

"InuYasha……sit boy."

_Too bad the beads didn't work anymore._

"What the…sit boy. Sit! It's not working. InuYasha can you hear me? It's Kagome! You've got to…"

_Kagome was cut off by a kiss from InuYasha. She was shocked at what happened. Usually he would try to kill her in his demon state._

"It's okay Kagome, it's still me."

"But…But how? I don't understand."

_InuYasha's eyes turned back normal, the purple streaks on his face disappeared, and his sword and sheath turned back to normal too. He then smiled at her and kissed her once more._

"I can't explain much, but I'm stronger now. With this power I can destroy Naraku once and for all. And with this power, I can protect you."

"But isn't it dangerous for you to use your demon power? And how were you able to use the Tetsuaige? And why didn't the enchanted beads work? None of this is making since."

"I told you, I can't explain much. Just know that I will always protect you. Come on, let's help everyone get up."

**Back at the Village**

"So InuYasha really did all of that?"

"I can't believe it either Miroku, but he said not to worry."

"I'm not so sure Kagome, remember what Myoga said? His soul will be devoured"

"Yeah, but he said everything was under control."

"For his and our safety, I hope so."

"InuYasha, Naraku is on the move again."

_InuYasha's eyes flash red for a second._

"Yeah, I know. Time to move out."

* * *

**_So what do you think? Let me know how I'm doing in your reviews. I accept good reviews and flames. Peace_**

**_THE-REAL-MYSTIC_**


	3. Into The Darkness & 2nd Awakening

_What up! This the one and only Real Mystic comin at you with another chapter of The Hunger for More. I'm gonna try and update weekly for this story so be on the look out for them (I barely made the weekly post this week). So anyway be sure to review and let me know what you think.I accept all types of reviews. Peace ;) _

_THE-REAL-MYSTIC_

_Disclaimer: InuYasha isn't mine, plain and simple._

* * *

"He's coming."

"Whose coming baby?"

"Naraku."

"But I don't sense any sacred jewel shards."

"She's right InuYasha; I don't sense any demonic presence."

"Believe me if you want, but I'm going to kill him once and for all."

_InuYasha exits the hut and pursues Naraku in a furry. Kagome turns to Miroku and Sango who get their gear ready for combat. They fly off on Kilala in pursuit of InuYasha._

"We have to stop him Kagome. Something isn't right about InuYasha. Did you see that look in his eyes? He's not himself. Ever since that battle with Naraku's incarnation, I've sensed an evil presence from InuYasha that's been bothering me."

"I've noticed it too Miroku. It's like when he had Sounga. That killer instinct that he had is what I sensed while we were in the hut."

"Your right Sango, it is just like that."

(Kagome thinking) "I hope InuYasha can control his demon side. He told me not to tell anyone else about his new power but, something just isn't right."

**With InuYasha**

"COME OUT NARAKU! I KNOW YOUR THERE! LET"S SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

_And in an instant, Naraku appeared in front of InuYasha._

"You must be in a hurry to die considering you're by yourself."

"I don't need their help; I can handle you all by my self."

"Then let's test that theory."

_Naraku pulled a sword out of his body and charged at InuYasha. InuYasha pulled out his Tetsuaige and they looked swords and a furry of demonic aura surrounded them both._

"What makes you think you can take me down? You're noting but a…"

"Half breed? Look who's talking."

_InuYasha pushed Naraku back and flashed right in front of him shoving his sword in his stomach. Naraku throws him away with a tentacle but before Naraku could recover InuYasha throws his sword at him slicing his arm while charging at him. He then jumps in the air and hits Naraku with a stronger version of his Soul Stealer attack._

"Damnit!"

_InuYasha charges at him again, but Naraku blasts him with a demonic strike from his sword._

"Time to put my plan to work."

_Naraku looks around until he finds what he's looking for, InuYasha's Tetsuaige! He takes it and hides in the forest._

"I know you're around her Naraku. YOU THINK YOU CAN USE MY TETSUAIGE AGAINST ME? JUST TRY IT!"

"You asked for it. WIND SCAR!"

_The blast heads straight for InuYasha but he doesn't have enough time dodge it. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo look on in horror as they see InuYasha get consumed by the Wind Scar._

"INUYASHA!"

_Kagome jumps off of Kilala and begins shooting arrows at the now visible Naraku. It destroys half of his body but he regenerates it and pierces Kagome in the arm with a tentacle. Sango throws her boomerang only to have it sent back at her and Miroku knocking them out cold. Naraku walks over to Kagome with an evil look in his eyes._

"You're coming with me wench."

"You're not taking my woman anywhere."

_Naraku and Kagome turn to look at the flames that were made by the Wind Scar. They then see InuYasha walk out of the flames._

"InuYasha, thank goodness you're alive."

"What! How did you survive?"

"You forgot about Tetsuaige's sheath and my Fire Rat armor."

"Damn you InuYasha! Wait, I need to keep my cool. Besides, I still have your sword, or should I say _my_ Tetsuaige!"

"Don't think…don't think that you can control my sword."

(Kagome thinking) "InuYasha's eyes are red again, and his aura…it's not the same anymore. Oh InuYasha."

"Don't you see you're about to die InuYasha? You will die by your own sword. (Sinister laugh) This is too good, what a fitting end. Now DIE! WIND SCAR!"

_The blast comes at InuYasha at a fierce speed, but InuYasha dodges the Wind Scar, leaps at Naraku in the tree, and strike him stunning his movements. While he's stunned, InuYasha takes back the Tetsuaige._

"Now _you_ die!"

_The Tetsuaige turned crimson red, then deep black. InuYasha raised his sword in the air and looked into the eyes of the still stunned Naraku. _

"Why… can't I move!"

"Now _you_ will experience the pain of death."

"Wait InuYasha! Here, take the jewel shards, you can have them."

"Don't think you can get out of this one."

_Kagome, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku, and Sango (both now awake) all look on to see InuYasha end something they've all wanted to finish._

"Wait InuYasha, you can't do this!"

"_Now into the darkness you go. WIND SCAR!"_

_The last thing Naraku saw were InuYasha's smile and the darkened Wind Scar consuming him. As the dust cleared Naraku was nowhere to be found. InuYasha reverted back to his normal form as he went over to check on Kagome._

"Are you alright Kagome? How's your arm?"

"It's alright; it doesn't hurt as bad as it looks. So did you…really do it?"

"Yeah, but lets check on Miroku to be sure."

_As InuYasha and Kagome walk over to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, they see them jump up and down in joy._

"It's GONE! The Wind Tunnel is Gone! You did it InuYasha, thank you!"

_Miroku grabs InuYasha and kisses him on the cheek while still jumping up and down._

"Ah Miroku! I otha do to you what I did to Naraku for that!"

_But before he could even start chasing Miroku he was already making out with Sango. Kagome then ran over to InuYasha to follow suit. Shippo looked on in disgust._

"Oh get a room."

_After about 15 minuets Kagome finally asked about the most important thing._

"Wait InuYasha, what about the jewel shards?"

"Oh yeah…about that. You see, what had happened was…"

"WHAT! YOU BLASTED NARAKU WHILE HE HAD THE JEWEL SHARDS IN HIS HAND!"

"Well I'm sure they are around here somewhere."

"Yeah, if you didn't disintegrate them!"

"Why don't you just try and search for them."

(Sigh) "Fine."

_Kagome closed her eyes as she walked towards the jewel shards. After a minute they finally found the jewel almost complete._

"See, told you it was around here. Now once we add our shards it'll be complete!"

(Demon Inu thinking) "And then I will be one step closer to my goal."

* * *

_So what do you think? Let me know if I'm doing anything wrong. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed so far. ;)_

_THE-REAL-MYSTIC_


	4. Leftovers for Dessert

_**Sorry about the wait but I've been kinda tied up. Actually, I got all 4 of my Wisdom teeth pulled out and I just got to get on the computer now. Thischapter has actually been sitting in my documents but it wouldn't upload on the website for some reason. I hope you excuse any spelling mistakes cause I haven't had time to look over this chapter. Anyway here you go! Don't forget to review ;)**_

_**THE-REAL-MYSTIC**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha plain and simple (but this plot's mine B!)**

* * *

__6 months has passed since Naraku was defeated. The jewel was whole again, Miroku and Sango were getting married, InuYasha and Kagome were mated, and both worlds were brought back to peace. InuYasha sat in the hut in his usual corner holding his Tetsuaige. But for some reason, he wouldn't speak to anyone. Kagome walked in and went over to see what was wrong._

"What's up InuYasha?"

"…"

"What's wrong? You won't talk to anyone, and you haven't eaten your Ramen."

"…"

"Well, I can see you don't want to talk about it so I'm just gonna leave you alone."

_She turned to leave until she heard him mumble something that almost wasn't audible. Good thing she was developing her demon senses. She turned around when she heard 6 words from him._

"Did I…do the right thing?"

"InuYasha…tell me what's bothering you."

_And in a burst of energy, InuYasha jumped up with a huge smile on his face._

"NOTHING'S WRONG KAGOME! Come on, it's a beautiful day outside, lets go for a walk."

"Um, okay. InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"…Never mind. Give me a minute; I need to go in the forest to get something."

"Sure."

_Kagome walked into the forest to get some medical herbs for a sick villager when she came across something shocking._

"Oh my god, Kikyo what happened!"

_It was Kikyo under the Sacred Tree. She was dissapering, and all that was still whole was her head but even that was disintegrating._

"In a way, I'm glad. If I had to pick who would kill me it would be him, how Ironic."

"Who did this to you?"

"I guess no matter what I do, every time I am to die I see his face."

"Hold on, I'll get…"

"Who? InuYasha? He is the one who did this to me."

_Kagome literally froze when she heard that._

"Are you serious?"

"With my last bit of strength, I will show you what happened."

_Flashback_

"_Oh, it's you InuYasha."_

"…"

"_I've heard a rumor that it was you who destroyed Naraku, is it true?"_

"_Yeah. The jewel is safe too." _

"_Hum…so you've mated with Kagome?"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Your aura is mixed with hers. But it's not that that's different about you. Your outer aura is the same minus Kagome's aura. But your inner aura is different too, it's darker."_

"_I've come to put you to rest."_

"_I already know that. I could see it in your eyes."_

_InuYasha pulls out his Tetsuaige and stares at Kikyo._

"_Before you kill me, tell me this. Did you mean it when you said you would become human for me?"_

"_You already know that answer."_

_Kikyo smiles at InuYasha's reply._

"_I'm happy for you and Kagome, I really am. I hope you will protect her with more then just your life, but your soul too." _

"_You will always have a place in my heart Kikyo."_

"_With those last words, I can die a happy woman. Goodbye InuYasha, I hope you will find eternal love with my reincarnation."_

_InuYasha readied his sword._

"_Goodbye Kikyo."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"……_Wind Scar……"_

_End Flashback_

_Kagome looked on as Kikyo blew into the wind with a farewell Kagome behind it. Kagome stood there. After a while, she smiled for Kikyo._

"She was so happy when she died. She was even glad me and InuYasha was together…Thank you Kikyo."

_When Kagome returned, she saw InuYasha waiting on top of their hut._

"You find what you need Kagome?"

"Yep, now we can go."

_They began walking into the forest towards the well. InuYasha knew she saw Kikyo, he could tell from the way she looked and smelled._

"Kagome?"

"Yeah InuYasha?"

"I love you."

(Smile) "I love you too."

_They then kissed under the morning sun, enjoying the peace and quiet._

**A Few Days Later**

_Kagome awoke in hers and InuYasha's hut only to find that she was alone in bed. She rose up and looked outside wondering just where her mate InuYasha was. After putting on some clothes she headed out looking for him. After little searching she found him up in his usual tree sitting on the branch. _

"Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the view is all."

"Oh, I see."

_Kagome figured he was thinking about Kikyo, but it was actually his demon side he was talking to._

"And so that's how we can get Sesshomaru to come here?"

"Yes, but he should be on his way anyway to question you about Naraku's defeat, along with that wolf. Speaking of which."

"What are you talking about? Kouga's…Kouga!"

_Both Kagome and InuYasha run over to see Kouga who they thought was dead._

"Kouga! We thought you were dead!"

"It'll take more than a few gapping holes in my chest and being set on fire to stop me."

"Um…I'm not sure what to think of that. But I'm glad you're alright."

"And I appreciate the gratitude Kagome. Oh by the way, I found this little guy still breathing. At first I though he was dead but it seems he's still alive."

_Kouga points to the boy hanging on his back when Kagome shouts for Sango and Miroku to see Kohaku!_

"Kagome why are you yelling for…Kouga! I though you…is that…Kohaku?"

"When I woke up I found him still alive, just barely though."

"Oh my god…KOHAKU!"

"Come on Sango, if we take him to the village, Kaede might now what to do."

"Okay."

_As everyone rushed to the village, InuYasha's demon side didn't like the situation._

"This isn't good. With the way that boy is, he'll surely die. And if I'm right, they'll use the jewel to revive him. Damnit! I can't let this happen."

**A Few Hours Later**

"I'm sorry Sango, but there is nothing I can do for the child."

"It's okay Kaede, thank you for trying."

_As Kaede walked off, Kagome was hit with an idea._

"Hey Sango, what if we use the Sacred Jewel?"

"Do you think it'll work?"

"It should."

(Sango with bright smile) "Okay, let do it!"

**Meanwhile**

_As the now transformed InuYasha listens on the conversation, his anger increases greatly._

"This isn't good. If they use the jewel now my plans are ruined. I must strike now!" 

* * *

**_Well there you go! Hope you liked it.This chapter was basically used to resolve all the little leftover problems like Kikyo. Kouga will probably be in a future chapter.Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go look for some more gauze for my constantly bleeding mouth! I hate this. Review please!_**

**_THE-REAL-MYSTIC_**


	5. Lightbulbs

**_What's good everybody? Sorry bout the wait but it's been alot of stuff going on around here and I didn't have time to update like I wanted too. But now I'm here and ready to do what I love to do. This chapter is shorter than I prefer to pist but it's just to add a little more to the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reviewing so far! Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just this plot._**

_**THE-REAL-MYSTIC** _

_

* * *

_

_As Sango smiles with joy of Kagome's plan, she then sees InuYasha in the distance and wonders if he heard them._

"Hey Kagome?"

"What's up Sango?"

"Do you think InuYasha will be mad?"

"Mad about what? The jewel? Why would he be mad?"

"Well, he is the one who defeated Naraku and got all the jewel shards. I mean, we helped but when you think about it the jewel should really be his. And he did say he wanted the jewel to become a full demon. If you ask me that would be a bad way to use the jewel but, I think we should run it by him first."

"Oh, I see."

_While the two women talk about the jewel, Demon InuYasha is thrilled with what he just heard._

"This is perfect! Once they ask me about using the jewel, I'll just grab it and use it to turn me all demon, and then I won't have to worry about my other self taking over…what the…damnit not now! She's coming over with the jewel! How can my time be up already!"

_Before he knew it, Demon InuYasha was not in control of the main body anymore._

"What the…did I just black out for a second there? That was weird."

(Inside InuYasha's Head)"Damn, it seems that if I want to take control of InuYasha's body by blacking him out, I will only have about 5 minutes and then the aura change in Tetsuaige wares off. Damn, she was coming over with the jewel too."

_While Demon InuYasha is busy cursing everything he can think of, Kagome walks over to a very confused InuYasha._

"Hey InuYasha, can I ask you something?"

"Huh, oh what is it Kagome?

"Well, I know you wanted to use the jewel and become a full demon but…"

"Spit it out Kagome!"

"Well, I wanted to know if it was okay if we use the jewel to revive Kohaku instead."

"That's what's got you all worried? Of course you can use the jewel for Kohaku! I was gonna do that anyway."

"Really InuYasha?"

"Well yeah, who needs to be a demon anyway when I have the Tetsuaige the sword that can slay 100 demons?"

"Oh InuYasha…"

_InuYasha leaned in thinking he was about to get a kiss, but instead he got a rub on the ears, which he hates._

"Good boy!"

_InuYasha, now in a flaming rage, jerks away from Kagome and jumps in a tree._

"Damnit Kagome you know I hate that! And I'm not a little puppy dog!"

"Oh come on InuYasha! You know you're my own little doggy!"

"Sorry but the only dogs I see around here is you!"

"…Are you calling me a bitch!"

"Ha, hit a nerve there didn't I?"

"If there is one thing I hate its being CALLED A BITCH!"

_As Kagome turns red with furry, InuYasha falls out the tree laughing._

"What is so funny!"

"You got so mad when I called you that!"

"Well you did insult me!"

"No I didn't, calling women a bitch when she's mated to a dog demon is a compliment."

"It…is?"

"Yep, but only to women apart of the dog pack, anybody being called that is an insult."

"Wait, SO YOU KNEW I WOULD GET MAD!"

"Yep, and it was so funny too."

_Kagome gritted her teeth and turned red as InuYasha continues to laugh in her face._

(Breathes in and out) "That's fine InuYasha, have your fun…for now."

_InuYasha stopped laughing when he sees the evil glare in Kagomes eyes._

"Wait a minuet Kagome…you're not thinking of using the word are you?"

"Nope, not yet at least."

_While Kagome and InuYasha have their fun, a very impatient demon lurks inside of InuYasha's mind. _

"I don't have time for this! If they use that jewel for Kohaku I'll be trapped in here forever! Once she purifies that jewel it'll all be over!"

_Just then, a light bulb blazed in Demon InuYasha's head._

"Wait, that's it! Whenever someone touches the jewel, their aura mixes with it. So if I can get InuYasha to touch it just once, then it will mix with not only his aura but mine too! That will be my chance to take over and use the jewel for my own needs. But actually touching the jewel will be the problem. It's gonna be hard taking over his body again, unless I don't try and take over the whole body! Yes, this'll work out just fine."

_As Demon InuYasha smiles with evil intent, Kagome chases InuYasha around with both of them smiling with joy on their faces unaware of the dark cloud hanging over their heads. _

_

* * *

_

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I accept all reviews. Till next time ")_**

**_THE-REAL-MYSTIC_**


	6. The King of Demons Birth

__

**_What's up world? Here is the latest edition to The Hunger for More. I tried to make this as long as I could and I hope this will appeal to all of you who read this. Let me know what you think ") Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just the plot for this story._**

**_THE-REAL-MYSTIC_**

_

* * *

_

_As Kagome and InuYasha headed back to the village to try and help Kohaku, Demon InuYasha smiled more and more as they got closer to the village._

"Time to get my do."

(Enter the hut) "Hey Sango, I talked to InuYasha and everything's good."

(Sigh) "I'm glad."

"I've already told Kaede about it. She said she would let us know when she's done setting up."

"Ok. Oh, and InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I know how much you wanted the jewel."

"Don't worry about it.

"I'm going to go tell Miroku the good news."

"Okay, but hurry back, Kaede should be done any minute."

_After about half an hour, Kaede had everything ready in her hut. As the group entered, they noticed candles all around Kohaku as well as a symbol made out of sand on the floor._

"Do ye have the jewel?"

"Yes, I do Kaede."

"Then it is time."

_Kagome pulled the jewel from around her neck and held it in both hands beginning to chant an ominous spell Kaede told her to say. After she stopped babbling (thought InuYasha), she started talking English. _

"Jewel of Four Souls, Shikon no Tama, Please answer our call and…"

"Now's my chance!" 

_Demon InuYasha quickly used his energy to take over InuYasha's right hand. He then grabbed the jewel from Kagome and jumped back a bit._

"InuYasha, what in the world are you doing?"

"I don't know Kagome, I just (grunts and kneels down)."

"What's wrong InuYasha?"

"I'm…not that sure. Some…things wrong with…me"

_Just then, a shining purple and red light shot through the air from InuYasha's eyes and mouth. He then collapsed to the ground with purple stem emitting from his body. Kagome walked over to him cautiously before saying anything._

"Inu…InuYasha?"

(Rise up) "You called?"

_When Kagome saw his eyes she wanted to faint. Just from one look, she knew this was bad._

_Sango looked at InuYasha wondering what was happening._

"What's going on? What about Kohaku!"

(Raises hand and cracks knuckles) "What about who?"

_In one devastating swoop, InuYasha destroyed what was left of Kohaku's life, shedding his blood all over his claws and on the one sitting closest to him, Sango. Sango looked on in horror as InuYasha smiled at the site of the now officially dead Kohaku. As everyone stood there stunned, Koga came rushing into the hut._

"Hey, what the hell is going on InuYasha? Did you kill Kohaku?"

"And now it's your turn wolf, you shouldn't have stuck around here as long as you did."

_InuYasha took a swoop at the wolf now. Koga tried to dodge it but still got hit in the stomach, taking out a large chunk of it._

"Damnit… you damn dog. I should have killed you…a long…time ago."

_And with that, Koga was now dead too. InuYasha then turned to Kagome, who still had a shocked look on her face._

"Now Kagome, it's time to leave this place. Come with me, my demon queen."

_Demon InuYasha ran his hand along the mate mark on Kagome's neck, Kagome's eyes then turned deep red, her teeth turned into fangs, her nails got longer and sharper, and she emitted a dark demon aura._

"Now join me Kagome, and together we will take this land as our own."

_Kagome spoke with a more lustful voice now when she spoke._

(Moans) "Yes, my lord. Take me away from here.

_InuYasha and Kagome are wrapped around a red glowing ball of energy as they disappear. Miroku turns and looks around at what's left. He then looks at Sango, who is in a state of shock._

"Sango…Sango! Sango say something, anything! Oh, Sango."

_**With InuYasha and Kagome**_

_As the glowing red ball of energy comes to a stop, Kagome finds herself in front of a huge castle._

"So why are we here InuYasha?"

"This is the castle of the western lands. It's time I pay a visit to my brother."

"Well you sure don't waist any time."

"But first, I'll make sure I'm at my best. Time to see how much power this jewel has."

_InuYasha takes the jewel and consumes it whole. After about a minute, InuYasha started flowing with raw demon energy. InuYasha's claws grew a little longer, his fangs made his mouth open wider, his eyes were now deep crimson, the purple streaks on his face duplicated and grew longer, and it caused Sesshomaru to flinch._

_**With Sesshomaru Inside the Castle**_

_Sesshomaru stud up from his throne and walked towards the main exit. His servants, along with Jaken and Rin, all asked the same question._

"What's wrong my lord?"

"That demonic aura…but it can't be."

_He ran outside and saw his younger brother glowing with noting but dark energy._

_**Back to Kagome and InuYasha**_

_InuYasha finally stopped glowing and calmed down. He had a huge grin on his face._

"That was amazing. I've never experienced anything like it."

"And it made you look even better than before, my soon to be lord of these lands."

_InuYasha smiled at Kagome as they began to kiss her ecstatically. Sesshomaru finally walked up to them looking on in disgust._

"Why are you here? And why do you appear and smell demon?"

"Because that's what I am, a demon."

"You can try all you want little brother (draws sword), but you will never be a demon."

"We'll just see who's more demon. (Draws Tetsuaige) Come at me!"

_Sesshomaru decided to end it quickly by striking InuYasha down with his speed, but to Sesshomaru's surprise, InuYasha not only matched his speed, but cut him on his chest. Sesshomaru looked down at his shirt and InuYasha could hear a low growl come from his mouth._

"Didn't expect that did you? Well if you don't be careful (shows up behind him), you just might die."

_Sesshomaru quickly jumps away but is caught by InuYasha's claws. Electricity flowed through his hand as it blew Sesshomaru away. Sesshomaru began falling to the ground, and the Tetsuaige started glowing crimson with purple aura around it._

"Into the darkness you go! WIND SCAR!"

_Before he even touched the ground, Sesshomaru was hit dead on with the Wind Scar. You could hear the echoing screams coming from his disintegrating body. The Tenseiga started pulsing as the Wind Scar covered it with the darkness. Both the darkness from the Wind Scar and the light from the Tenseiga covered Sesshomaru, causing an explosion. As the dust cleared, you couldn't see anything but a huge crater in the ground. Kagome ran over to InuYasha and jumped into his arms._

"You did it! Of course what can you expect from the King of Demons?"

"King of Demons…I like the sound of that. But there is one more thing I need to do."

_InuYasha and Kagome busted into the castle and all of the servants cowered in fear._

"Listen up and listen well! I am your new ruler! Your Invincible Lord Sesshomaru is gone now, so get used to it. And if I see any kind of rebellious acts, you'll end up like Jaken."

_Jaken looked at InuYasha confused._

"What do you mean end up like Ja…?"

_InuYasha picked up an old sword, threw Jaken into the air, and as he came down, shoots the arrow into his stomach sticking him into the wall, all in one swift move._

"End up like that. Any objections!"

(All together) "No Lord InuYasha."

_As Kagome and InuYasha sat on the throne, Rin hid in her room under her bed crying._

"Please come back Lord Sesshomaru. Please."

_**Inside the Western Forest**_

_Meanwhile, while searching for Kagome and InuYasha, Sango and Miroku discover a fallen Sesshomaru._

* * *

**_And there it is. Hope you all liked it. I'll try and update later on this week, until then review! Catch you later ")_**

**_THE-REAL-MYSTIC _**


	7. A Team Forged By His Sword

_**How's everybody doing? I finally finished ch.7 so I hope you all like it. I thought I'd be able to update on Monday but my little sister wasn't having it. But I finally updated so here it is. Review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I do own this plot.**__

* * *

_

_Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stare in disbelief as they see a lifeless Sesshomaru lying under a tree. Sango then points out that he doesn't have Tenseiga on his waist. _

"Your right Sango, he doesn't seem to have it with him."

"Here it is!"

_Shippo ran with Tenseiga in hand to Sango and Miroku. Miroku reached out to touch it but a barrier pushed him back._

"I guess only demons can hold it, seeing as Shippo can touch it, though I doubt he can actually use it."

_The Tenseiga began to rattle in Shippo's hand. He threw it on the ground only to have it raise, floating in mid-air, covering Sesshomaru with its aura. Sesshomaru's wounds began to heal and his eyes slowly opened. Before his legs could be healed, Sango ordered Shippo to try and pull the Tenseiga away. He didn't know why she wanted him to do it but he went ahead and did what he was told. Sesshomaru was now awake but was screaming in pain from his not fully recovered body._

"Give me back my sword you stupid son of a…"

"Ahhhh, Sango help!"

_Shippo ran behind Sango with the Tenseiga in hand. Sango stepped forward and stared into Sesshomaru's eyes as they turned completely red with anger. Sango moved even closer to show she wasn't afraid._

"I'll give back your sword, but you have to do something for me first."

"Bite me you weak filthy disgusting human! Now give me back my sword."

_Sesshomaru groaned in pain again as Sango looked on in disbelief at what she just heard. She, and probably the rest of her companions have never heard him fly off the handle like that._ _But even so, she couldn't back down from him. She had to show no fear if she was going to get what she wanted out of him._

"I want you to…I want you to revive my brother Kohaku and Koga. They didn't deserve to die; and my brother didn't deserve to become Naraku's slave, and he damn sure didn't deserve to be slaughtered by InuYasha! So please, promise me you'll revive them."

_Sesshomaru still looked at her with rage in his eyes. He looked on as she almost came to tears._

"Fine, you have my word, now give me my sword!"

_Sango motioned Shippo to give him the sword. The Tenseiga once again floated in mid-air as it began to restore the rest of Sesshomaru's body. After the blue light faded from his body, Sesshomaru put the Tenseiga back into his sheath as he walked up to Sango, and grabbed her face as if to examine her. Miroku readied his staff._

"I admire you for your bravery and courage, for this I will keep my word. Now take me to them."

_Sango smiled with joy as she, Miroku, and Shippo took Sesshomaru to Kohaku and Koga. Sesshomaru wasn't doing this just for Sango, but he also did it for Rin who seemed to be quite fond of Kohaku. Wait, RIN!_

"We have to make this quick, Rin is in danger!"

"The hut is right there. But I must ask Sesshomaru; do you intend to go after InuYasha again?"

"Yes monk, I do."

"But he's way stronger than any of us now! It would be suicide…unless you have a plan?"

_Sesshomaru entered the hut and pulled out his Tenseiga as Miroku wondered about his intentions._

(Miroku thinking) "He must have some sort of plan if he is going after InuYasha again so soon. But how can he possibly stop him now that he has the jewel? How could Sesshomaru discover a way to stop InuYasha with only one fight?"

_Miroku looked on as Kohaku was brought back to life with the Tenseiga along with Koga. Sango ran over to Kohaku as swift as lightning as she hugged her brother for the first time in a long time._

"Oh Kohaku, I'm so glad you're alive."

"Sister, how did I get here? And what is Sesshomaru doing her? Sister…did I die?"

"I'll tell you about it later, but for now lets just be glad you're alive."

"I've fulfilled my promise."

"Wait Sesshomaru, I will come and help you."

"I'm coming to Miroku, we have to stop InuYasha."

"And from what I can recollect, it was that mutt that attacked me, so I need to repay him the favor."

"I don't need help from humans! And I don't need any help from some weak wolf demon. I will take care of this on my own."

_Koga walked up to Sesshomaru with a look of confidence in his eyes._

"You still don't trust me do you mutt face? It's because of that girl you travel with."

"Koga, I don't think it's wise too…"

_Before Miroku could finish his sentence, Sesshomaru drove his claws into Koga's neck._

"I never have, and I never will trust you wolf! And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bite the hand that just fed you you pitiful excuse of a demon!"

_Sesshomaru let go of Koga's neck and turned into a blue ball of light flying off into the direction of his castle. Sango called for Kilala and she, along with Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku claimed on her back and followed Sesshomaru while Koga followed them on foot._

"Kohaku, I don't want you to fight. You were just revived; I don't want to lose you again."

"Don't worry about me sister, I'll be fine."

**With Koga**

_Koga followed the group on foot while trying to figure out just how he could have been defeated and killed so easily. He decided to ask the humans for answers._

"Hey Miroku! Just how did that mutt become so powerful? I mean, he was strong before but to take me down that fast isn't something just anybody could do!"

"To put a long story short, InuYasha has the sacred jewel."

(Humph) "So that's what it is. So if we take the jewel from him, he'll turn back to normal."

"It's not as simple as that, if he swallowed it. And even if we take back the jewel, if he doesn't revert back to his half-demon form, he'll still be a handful."

"Yeah whatever. Just leave it to me."

(Shippo whispering) "Says the guy who just got carved up _by _InuYasha."

"I heard that fox!"

**With Sesshomaru**

"I will defeat you InuYasha. That last encounter we had showed me what was inside of you. When I was about to die, I saw it…I saw Midoriko's soul. And with my Tenseiga, I will stop you."

**With InuYasha and Kagome**

_The servant woman walked up to the master bedroom and knocked on the door. She heard the moaning coming from the room stop as her master opened the door. He grabbed her by the throat and looked at her in annoyance as she looked from InuYasha to a naked Kagome and back to InuYasha._

"What the hell do you want? Can't you tell I'm in the middle of something?"

"Yes but, I… thought you might… want to know that Sess…homaru is outside along with…a few others."

_InuYasha threw the servant down and she scurried away as fast as she could. InuYasha went back into his room so he could get his Tetsuaige and fire rat armor. Kagome rose from the bed and walked over to InuYasha wrapping her arms around his waist._

"What's wrong baby?"

"Put some clothes on, we have guests."

* * *

**_And there you have it. Please review and tell me what you think. Peace-_**

**_THE-REAL-MYSTIC_**


End file.
